


9:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes.





	9:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Curiosity formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Supergirl placed a new stuffed black cat with her orange cats.

THE END


End file.
